Half
by lunaryu
Summary: Ace was undoubtedly obsessed with his baby brother, but Marco would always be there for him whenever he began to lose his sense... Marco x Ace, hints of Ace x Luffy shounen ai


**Half**

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Marco x Ace, Ace x Luffy

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning:** _AU_, _shounen ai (MarcAce), hints of AceLuff, foul language (maybe), and in a way this is slightly sad...short of, unrequited love thingies..._

**Summary:** Ace was undoubtedly obsessed with his baby brother, but Marco was always be there for him whenever he began to lose his sense

* * *

**Half**

Ace was standing in front of Marco's apartment under the pouring rain.

Marco was not surprised finding his _best friend_ there, judging from the conversation they had on the phone earlier. The light brown haired man sighed as he saw the freckled black haired one grin at him. His clothes were completely soaked.

"Why must you always do crazy things whenever your sickness recurs?" Marco closed his eyes and scratched his messy-almost curly hair- in bored look.

"What are you talking about?" Ace narrowed his eyes, the grin still plastered on his face.

Marco knew Ace was up to something or, something happened to him. Only one thing could be the cause of his best friend's odd behavior though.

"Did you do something to your brother _again_?" Marco asked indifferently, not even bothering to invite the Adonis featured young man in front of him to come inside his apartment first.

"Why do you always assume that something happened between me and Luffy?" Ace asked incredulously.

_As if I didn't know better... _Marco rolled his eyes at the stupid question.

"Yeah, right, only Luffy can do something like this to you. Unintentionally messing your head with weird ideas or you _intentionally_ messing with his head, either way," Marco approached Ace who began to shiver because of the icy downpour. "Anyway, come in first. You'll catch a cold," he grabbed Ace's shoulder and led him inside his house.

Ace didn't say much and let himself be led by the older man. Once inside, he glanced at Marco who closed the door silently. The water was dripping from Ace's wet clothes.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Marco asked. "Probably you should, or you'll catch a cold." He lifted his shoulders, not really minding Ace's answer. He would force him to bathe if it was necessary anyway.

"Why don't we do something more interesting than taking a bath?" Ace's grin widened somehow.

"Did you hit your head or what?" Marco's face faulted at Ace's antics.

"Aww, come on! You're no fun," Ace pouted at Marco's cold response.

Marco sighed again. "You'll catch a cold for sure now," he said while scratching his neck. "Fine, what do you want to play?" he asked.

"How about...playing hot water?" Ace smirked at the taller man.

"Right, the hot water is in the bath." A bead of sweat prickled on Marco's cheek at that and then he pushed the grinning Ace to the bathroom. He was used to Ace's craziness anyway.

"You're coming in too, right?" Ace asked, or more like...invited him.

_He's out of his mind again, isn't he?_ Marco couldn't help blushing at the bold invitation.

"Alright, anything you wish," Marco said while pushing the shorter dark haired man in front of him further into his apartment to his bathroom.

When they arrived in the bathroom, Ace immediately stripped off his wet clothes. Marco couldn't help staring at Ace's mouth-watering body as he was preparing the hot water.

Of course Ace noticed the look. "Like what you see?" he teased.

"You can be cruel sometimes," Marco said with an understanding smile while shaking his head.

"I don't mean to be cruel," Ace responded slowly, all the teasing tone leaving his voice.

"Then stop giving me chance," Marco said indifferently by giving Ace a cold shoulder, but Ace could read better.

"Why don't you take the chance?" Ace asked while approaching Marco from behind, putting his hands on his back slightly. "When I am like this...I will not even resist."

Well, Marco always faced this problem every time Ace lost his sense. He thought he had been used to it by now, but he was totally wrong. It was still hard nevertheless seeing the one you loved right in front of you, but was unable to do anything to him.

"That isn't fair," Marco turned his face at Ace, "for you and for me too," he added.

"What is not fair? I am willing," Ace said seriously.

"Here," Marco put his forefinger at Ace's chest, exactly on his heart point. "It will hurt a lot after we cross the line," he said.

"Mine or yours?" Ace asked again.

"Both," Marco answered again, not releasing his finger from Ace's tanned skin.

"Will it lessen the pain if I love you more than I love Luffy?" Ace asked again.

"I don't think so. Your love for him will always be number one," Marco said, totally understanding.

"He's my brother," Ace said while looking at the floor.

"As if you'd care about something like that," Marco smirked at that.

"I love you, Marco," Ace then lifted his face and met Marco's eyes.

Marco was surprised at the confession, briefly, before he softened his expression and smiled. "I love you too," he responded and pulled Ace naked body in a crushing hug. "I want you to know that you'll always have me whatever happens."

Ace was silent still for awhile in Marco's arms. "Even if it will only hurt you in the end?" he asked after a minute.

"As long as you're happy, I will be too," Marco said while loosening his embrace and looked at Ace's eyes gently.

Ace smiled bitterly at Marco. "You're too good for the _half _me, it's a waste," he said while closing his eyes.

Marco only smiled small and gave him a light tender kiss on his lips. "Then hurry up and become mine fully," he said.

Even though they knew it was impossible, they still chased after it. Their impossible loves.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** Like I thought, it's too sad... Well, sometimes life isn't on our side, but it's necessary to try our best whatever the result later. Anyway, what do you think? Comments?


End file.
